To Cherish and Care
by WeHaveACase
Summary: I promise to cherish and care for you all the days of our lives together. A Booth and Brennan wedding! 5th in the Care Package.
1. Wedded

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your patience with me! Please see my new profile note for my explanations. Here's the 5th installment of the Care Package!

Check out my profile for the photobucket link to see pictures of the dresses!

* * *

To Cherish and Care

May found Booth and Brennan swept along by Angela's whirlwind of last minute wedding excitement. Angela had flourished in the role of the wedding planner, and had organized their wedding down to the very last detail. It had taken some effort on Angela's part to get Brennan involved, but eventually it all came together into a wedding that was perfect for the somewhat unconventional couple.

Brennan herself could not believe that the day had finally come. There had been many times over the last few months when she had been sorely tempted to suggest an elopement, simply to escape Angela and her planning. Brennan had chosen the colors and her own dress, but had left the rest of the details to Angela, only contributing when Angela badgered her for her opinion. Booth had been extremely patient with her, and grateful to Angela for taking over. Brennan could tell that there had been times when he had worried that she would change her mind about marrying him.

The only detail Brennan insisted on was writing their own vows, rejecting the traditional ones that included the vow of obedience. Booth's parish priest would be officiating over the ceremony in the Jeffersonian gardens, even though the pair would not be officially married in the eyes of the Catholic Church. Booth had sat down with the priest, and then his parents, and had decided that it was more important to him to be married to Brennan than it was to be married in the Church. The couple had written the vows together, working in some of the traditional but still coming up with something that fit them and their relationship.

---

The wedding was set to begin at four that afternoon. The women were getting ready at the Jeffersonian, so they would have a much shorter trip once they were all dressed, and so Angela would be nearby for any last minute issues. Angela, of course, was Brennan's maid of honor, and Cam, Brennan's sister-in-law Amy, and Booth's older sister Karen were her bridesmaids. Amy's daughters, Emma and Haley, were the flower girls. The women wore simple gowns, each a different style that Angela had chosen, in a beautiful rich red color. The girls wore white dresses with one matching red ribbon tied around their waists and another in their hair.

Brennan wore a strapless white satin gown. It was simple but elegant; the only detail was a slight gathering in the bodice that completely hid her almost invisible baby bump, and the row of buttons up the back. Brennan got dressed in her office, with Angela's help.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Angela asked as she fastened the back of the gown.

Brennan sighed and shrugged as she slipped in her earrings. "I am a little nervous, although there is no reason why I should be."

Angela nodded as she finished the last button and laid her hands on Brennan's shoulders. "That's completely natural Bren. It's okay to be nervous. You're about to get married, to stand up in front of your family and friends and promise to spend your life with one man."

"But it's Booth. I was planning on doing that anyway." She turned and faced her friend. "Why should it make me nervous to tell people that?"

Angela chuckled, "That's just how it works sweetie. Even the most in love couples get the butterflies. I definitely did when I married Jack. I think it might be the ceremony of the whole thing."

"I suppose that makes some sense," Brennan conceded, turning back around so Angela could adjust the flowers that were peppered throughout her hair instead of a veil. When she had finished her last minute adjustments, Angela rested her hands on Brennan's shoulders and met her eyes again in the mirror's reflection.

"You look beautiful sweetie," Angela sniffled a little but grinned. "You're glowing."

Brennan's hand drifted to rest on her stomach. She was eleven weeks pregnant now and still barely showing. She had been lucky that the cut and fit of her gown hid it well, and only Booth, Angela, and Hodgins knew. "The 'glow' is really just-"

"Sweetie," Angela interrupted, squeezing her shoulder, "it doesn't matter why. You are glowing."

Brennan looked back in the mirror with a soft smile. "Yes, I suppose I am."

Angela grinned, stepping back and smoothing a hand over her own belly. Now fifteen weeks pregnant, her small baby bump was fairly well disguised by her dress as well. "I'm going to check on a few things sweetie. The guys are on their way over from our house now. I'll send your dad in when he gets here okay?"

"Okay, thanks Ange."

When she had left, Brennan returned her gaze to the large mirror they had set up in her office. She could hear Cam, Amy and Karen getting ready in Angela's office, and Haley and Emma giggling just down the hall, but she tuned them out. Turning sideways she examined her appearance. All analysis aside, she really was quite nervous. Here she was, the woman who had been adamantly against marriage and children. She was going against all of her views. How had this happened? Until she had met Booth, she had been perfectly content in her solitary life. She had work, she wrote her books, and she fulfilled her biological urges. What was she doing here?

---

Booth, his younger brother Jared, Russ, and Zach had all gotten ready with Hodgins at his place. Parker, who was the ring bearer, had been impressed by the mansion. The young boy spent most of the day wandering the halls until it was time for him to get dressed. All of the men wore tuxedos with ties that matched the color of the bridesmaids' dresses. Their boutonnieres were also the same shade roses as those in the women's bouquets.

The men had just arrived at the Jeffersonian gardens when Booth's cell phone rang.

"Hey bro, better turn that thing off. Can't have you getting called away in the middle of your own wedding," Jared laughed, clapping his brother on the back.

"Not gonna happen Jared, everyone's here," Booth chuckled as he pulled the phone from his pocket. He grinned when he saw _Bones_ flash across the display. "I'll be right back," he told the men as he stepped away and flipped open the phone. "Hey babe!"

"What are we doing?" Her voice was shaky as it came over the line.

"Bones? Babe, what are you-"

"What are we doing Booth? I-I never wanted any of this Seeley."

"Temperance, calm down. Talk to me. What brought this on?" Booth tried to sooth her panic over the phone, all the while trying not to panic himself. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"I don't know what the temperature of my feet has to do with anything here Booth."

"It's an expression babe. Are you having second thoughts?"

"I never wanted to get married Seeley. You knew that! And-"

He could hear the panic increasing into her voice and he cut her off. "Whoa Bones, hold on. I'm on my way over there. Stay put." Booth was half way to the lab when Angela intercepted him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, hands on her hips. "You can't see her before the wedding."

"There won't be a wedding if I don't talk to her Ange," Booth answered as he hurried past her. When he reached the lab, he paused outside of her office and took a deep breath before knocking.

The door opened slowly and Brennan peeked around the corner before opening it fully. "Booth, you did not have to come over here."

"Yes I did Bones. We need to talk about this. Can I come in?"

She stepped aside, lifting the skirt of her gown and moving into the middle of the office. He closed the door behind him, trying not to focus on how beautiful she looked, and took a deep breath. "What happened Bones?"

"Why do you assume something has occurred?"

Booth sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Because a few days ago you were fine with all of this, excited even. But now? Now it sounds like you're changing your mind."

"I have changed Booth. I looked around and realized that I'm not the same person I was before I met you. My values, my plans, all these things have changed and I am not sure how I feel about it."

Booth smiled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. "Is that what this is about baby? Bones, we have both changed a lot over the last few years. We've – evolved together, that's all. You are still the amazingly beautiful, brilliant, and independent woman you have always been. The one I fell in love with. Nothing will ever change that Bones, not marriage and not the baby."

"Booth, I-" He silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"I love you Temperance. You know that right?" She nodded silently. "I plan to spend the rest of my life with you and our child, whether it is as your husband or not. We don't have to get married today if you don't want to. Just say the word and we'll send everyone home."

Brennan felt her eyes well up with tears and she blinked furiously in an effort to stop them. "I- I want to be with you Booth."

He nodded and squeezed her gently. "I'm not going anywhere Temperance."

"I just- I feel like I am going against everything I have professed to believe about marriage."

"Bones, our marriage can be whatever we want it to be. Remember? We talked about this when we wrote our vows. Marrying me doesn't mean you have to give up anything, and I am not going to take any part of you that you don't want to give me."

"I know Seeley. I suppose I am just a little nervous about what everyone else will believe."

"It doesn't matter Bones, all that matters is you and me. We can- we can elope if you want," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed softly.

A soft knock on the door pulled their attention away from each other. "Almost ready Tempe?" Max Keenan peeked his head around the door. His brow furrowed when he saw Booth and the expressions on their faces. He stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing in here son? Is everything okay?"

Brennan nodded, dabbing at her eyes in an effort to dry her tears without smearing the make-up Angela had spent so long applying. "We're fine Dad. Just a case of low feet."

"Cold feet," Booth corrected automatically, returning his attention to her face.

Max glanced between the couple in concern. "Yours or his?"

"Mine," she admitted, smiling as she gave Booth a soft kiss. "But I'm ready now. Let's get married."

Booth grinned, returning her kiss. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "I'm positive. Now go, before Angela starts to panic."

"Okay," he kissed her quickly before stepping to the door. "I love you Temperance Brennan."

"I love you too Seeley Booth."

---

Angela returned to the office a few minutes later. "Oh good, you're here Max. We're just about ready to start." She glanced over at Brennan, trying to read her friend's expression. "Everything okay with Booth sweetie?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes Ange, we're fine. I'm ready."

"Alright then! Let's go get you two married!" Angela squealed as she turned to gather the rest of the bridal party.

Brennan started to follow her but stopped short when she felt her father grasp her arm. She turned back to him, surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Dad?"

He squeezed her hand with a smile. "I am so proud of you Pumpkin."

"Dad-"

He held up a hand. "I know you don't see this as an accomplishment, especially in light of everything you've done with your life, but I am proud of you. And your mother would have been too," he told her softly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Brennan sighed softly, briefly closing her eyes. "I wish-"

"I know Pumpkin, I wish she could be here too. To see you so beautiful, so happy. That's all we ever wanted for you and your brother. For you to be happy."

"I am Daddy."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" She slipped her arm into his and he escorted her out of the lab and to the gardens.

---

The guests were seated as Booth and his groomsmen assembled at the front of the gardens. The conversation hushed and then halted completely as the music changed, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. The flower girls and bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, but Booth hardly noticed. His attention was captured by the woman in white, waiting at the back with Max. The music changed again and the guests stood. She was absolutely radiant as she made her way down the aisle on her father's arm. Booth could not take his eyes off of her as she held his gaze with a smile of her own. They reached the front and she took his hand, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before they turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved…"

Both tuned him out, focusing only on each other. The words of the ceremony didn't really matter at that point. All that mattered was that they were each marrying the love of their lives. At the end of the day, they would remember only snippets of the ceremony itself.

"Seeley and Temperance have written their vows together, and will share them now."

"Today I join myself with you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple and when it is not. I promise to cherish and care for you all the days of our lives together. I love you."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

A/N: Many of you commented on parts of the last installment being out of character or unrealistic. I tried to take those comments to heart and improve the characterization in this one.

Please check out the poll on my profile and help me decide which story to finish next!


	2. Bliss

The reception was a huge success. The entertainment Angela had hired was amazing and the food incredible. The newly married couple shared numerous dances together and with their friends. The alcohol flowed freely, and Angela had arranged for champagne flutes of sparkling cider to be delivered to her and Temperance throughout the evening. Parker, Emma, and Haley had become fast friends, and had spent the evening chasing each other around the ballroom and being silly on the dance floor. As the evening drew to a close, Booth and Brennan slipped away from the party and up to the honeymoon suite Angela had reserved for them.

The couple spent two nights in the honeymoon suite before returning to their apartment to pack for their trip. Booth had cashed in on a few favors from an old Army buddy and gotten them a private bungalow on the ocean in Tahiti. They spent three incredible weeks on the island, enjoying their private beach. The only time they ventured away was to swim with the dolphins their second week there, Booth's wedding present to Brennan.

The vacation ended far too soon for either of their liking, and they soon found themselves returning to their daily routines. The weekend after they returned was their first weekend with Parker. Temperance was now fourteen weeks pregnant, just out of her first trimester, and they had decided to start sharing the pregnancy with the rest of their family and friends. She had told her father and brother shortly after they had gotten home, and Booth had told his parents and siblings already. Parker was the only one left because they had wanted to tell him in person.

Friday evening found her pacing nervously as they waited for Rebecca to drop off Parker. Booth was working on preparing dinner when her pacing caught his attention.

"Bones?" He stood at the entrance to the kitchen with a knowing grin on his face. "You're wearing a hole in the carpet."

She glanced down briefly in confusion before looking up and seeing his grin grow wider. "That's an expression, isn't it?"

"Yep," He walked over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a hug, "it means you're pacing too much. It's going to be fine babe. He's going to be thrilled to be a big brother."

As soon as he finished his sentence the doorbell rang. "I really hope you're right," she sighed as she smoothed a hand over her tummy. He opened the door and nearly got bowled over by an overexcited Parker.

"Hi Dad! How was your trip? I missed you! Did you bring me anything?"

"Parker slow down and give your dad a chance to breathe and answer you," Rebecca chastised gently from the doorway. "Welcome back Seeley," she told him with a smile as she handed over Parker's overnight bag.

"Thanks Becca."

"His homework is in his backpack, he has a book report due next week he needs to get started on. I'll be back to pick him up Sunday night." She leaned down and kissed Parker's forehead. "Have a fun weekend Parks. Be good. I love you."

"Love you too Mom! Bye!" He waved as his mom walked down the hallway, then turned back to the apartment. "Hi Tempe!" He spotted her and made a beeline towards her, throwing his arms around her in a big hug. "I missed you when you were on vacation with Dad."

She smiled. "We missed you too Parker."

He looked between his dad and Tempe. "So, did you bring me anything?"

Booth laughed and ruffled his hair. "Sure did bub. Have a seat on the couch with Tempe and I'll be right back." He disappeared down the hallway, and when he returned Parker was sitting on the couch as instructed but bouncing impatiently. Booth handed his son the small gift bag and sat down next to Brennan on the couch, chuckling as Parker tore into the tissue paper.

"Oh cool!" Parker exclaimed as he pulled out a necklace with a shark tooth as the pendant. "Is it real?"

"Sure is buddy." Booth helped him slip the black cord over his head. "There's one more thing that wouldn't really fit in the bag."

Parker looked up at him curiously. "What is it?"

Brennan took a deep breath as Booth squeezed her hand encouragingly. "How do you feel about being a big brother Parker?" She asked softly.

He looked back and forth at both of their faces before his eyes lit up and he grinned. "Really? When?"

Brennan laughed in relief and rested a hand on her tummy. "Not for a little while yet, probably in November."

"Cool! I always wanted a little brother!" Parker exclaimed.

"Now it could be a girl bub," Booth cautioned.

"That's okay. Jimmy Collins has a little sister too, and she's not too annoying," the adults laughed as Parker shrugged. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah bub?"

"What's for dinner?" Parker grinned.

Booth laughed as Brennan just shook her head with a smile. "We're making our own pizzas tonight," he explained as he stood. "I thought you might want to do your own toppings."

"Awesome," Parker hurried into the kitchen.

Booth turned back to Brennan with a smile and a kiss. "Told you, you had nothing to worry about."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story! Don't forget to review!!!

Be on the lookout for the next installment in the Care Package…and be sure to vote for which story I should continue next!


End file.
